


Pinky

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [37]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Friendship, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Stephanie, Tumblr Prompt, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Stephanie being a trans man[contains a set of prompts]





	1. Friends

Stephanie woke up very early that morning. She stared out the window, thinking and watching the sun rise. She had a lot on her mind for a 12 year old. Eventually, she heard the sounds of her uncle getting out of the bed and making his way towards the kitchen.

She waited a few minutes. Then, taking a deep steadying breath, she left her room.

“Good morning, Stephanie!” Uncle Milford called as she entered the kitchen, “You’re up early!”

“Morning,” she said quietly. She cleared he throat and lifted her head, “Uncle?”

“Yes?”

“I think today’s the day.”

Uncle paused in the act of setting up the coffee maker. He turned to face her fully, “Are you sure?”

Stephanie nodded.

* * *

Pixel, Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy were playing on the swing set when Stephanie walked over. They stared as he approached. 

“Hey Pinky! What are you wearing?” Trixie said in greeting.

Stephanie looked down at himself. He was wearing pink shorts and a white tee shirt with pink stripes down the sides. A little different from his usually dress.

“I have... something to tell you all,” Stephanie began. All the kids were listening now. He must have looked upset because they all looked like they were expecting the worst news.

“I...” Stephanie gulped, “I want to be a boy from now on.”

There was silence. Stephanie looked down at his feet, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I was scared to tell you guys but I really  _really_ don’t want you to call me ‘she’ anymore.”

More silence. Biting his lip, Stephanie looked up. Trixie and Stingy were exchanging a look. Ziggy’s eyes were wide. Pixel had his arms crossed.

Finally, Stingy raised a hand, “Are you going to change your name?!” 

“Um, I don’t know? I haven’t thought of a new one—”

“Is that why you’re not wearing your dress?” Ziggy asked, pointing.

Stephanie tugged at the ends of the shorts, “The dress is a bit more comfortable to me still but I wanted to show you all I was serious—”

Pixel interrupted, “Have you told your uncle? Or Miss Busybody? Or  _Sportacus_?!”

A cold lump settled in Stephanie’s stomach. Uncle knew, of course. But telling Miss Busybody? Telling Sportacus? If it was this overwhelming to tell his _friends_...

Stephanie all of a sudden wanted to run back to his room and hide. This was harder than he thought. Maybe today wasn’t the day. Maybe he had been wrong that morning.

Someone linked Stephanie’s arm with theirs. He looked over to find Trixie at his side. She was glaring at the others, who shut up right away.

“Would you all give the guy some  _space_?” Trixie snapped, “He doesn’t need us asking him a hundred questions.” She turned and raised an eyebrow at Stephanie, “Are you okay if I still call you Pinky?”

With a sigh of relief, Stephanie nodded.

“Good. Anyway, what should we play today?” 


	2. Ripping Off A Band Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trans Stephanie coming out to her two "lazytown dads"

Stingy had pointed out that, if the four of them and Uncle Milford went around referring to Stephanie as male, then Sportacus and Robbie would figure it out sooner or later. With his friends’ support, Stephanie decided to just tell them both that day.

“It’s probably better to tell everyone all at once anyway,” Ziggy said in response to Stephanie’s worried expression, “Like ripping off a band aid.”

In the end, Stephanie wrote a letter to Sportacus asking him to come down. Trixie ran off to get Robbie. Soon, both adults were waiting by the slide, as requested. 

Stephanie had insisted on telling them alone, despite Trixie’s protests. He sort of regretted that now, seeing Sportacus’ smiling face and Robbie’s disgruntled one.

“Good afternoon, Stephanie!” Sportacus greeted, “What did you need us for?”

“And what’s so important that you sent pigtails to terrorize me?” Robbie grumbled.

“I have something I wanted to tell you both,” Stephanie said, “I didn’t want you to find out some other way because you’re both important to me and... but I…”

He tried to remember how he had phrased this to the others but his mind had gone blank as Sportacus and Robbie looked at him expectantly. It was one thing to tell his friends but these were _adults_. What if they didn’t take Stephanie seriously? What if they thought it was a phase? He couldn’t seem to make his mouth say anything as panic crept up his body.

“Breathe, pink boy, just breathe.”

Stephanie sucked in a breath. He hadn’t realized Robbie had crouched in front of him. He had his hands on Stephanie’s shoulders. Sportacus stood just behind Robbie, looking concerned.

After a few breaths, Robbie’s words sunk in and Stephanie looked at him, “You... called me ‘boy’.”

“I overheard you coming out to your friends,” Stephanie couldn’t remember ever seeing Robbie look sheepish, “I wasn’t going to say anything but... if I’m so important to you that you were going to tell me yourself...”

He didn’t have to finish that sentence. Stephanie hugged him around the neck. Robbie tensed for moment before hugging him back. Stephanie looked at Sportacus over Robbie’s shoulder. Sportacus was smiling at the pair of them.

“Don’t tell me  _you_  knew too,” Stephanie said.

“No, but I think I have it figured out now,” Sportacus said kindly, “I’m proud of you for being so brave to tell all of us.”

Fighting back tears, Stephanie let go of Robbie to hug Sportacus.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trans boy Stephanie possibly getting new clothes, cutting his hair, picking a new name, and everyone else being positive and supportive, and learning to use the correct pronouns.

Stingy and Seth climbed out of the car, Stingy’s driver holding the door open for them. Seth fidgeted with the hem of his basketball shorts. This was the first time he had been out of Lazytown since changing his pronouns and his nerves were piling up again.

Beside him, Stingy straightened his bow tie. “Ready?” He asked.

“I think so but... is this really necessary?”

“Of course it is. You can’t keep wearing the same ‘boy clothes’ over and over. You need _new_ clothes. Good clothes. Trust me Ste- Seth, you’ll feel a lot better once we’re done.”

Seth sent him an understanding smile. It hadn’t been easy getting the town used to his new name but everyone was trying their best to switch. Seth felt lucky to have so much support. 

Stingy turned to the driver, “Davenport, come back in five hours.”

“Yes sir.”

Seth’s face fell, “ _Five_ hours?”   

Without answering, Stingy grabbed his hand and led them into the mall. 

It didn’t take Seth long to figure out why the shopping trip would take five hours. The first shop alone took them a whole hour. Stingy kept Seth practically imprisoned in the dressing room, tossing various clothes over the door for him to model. 

Finally, when Seth felt like he had tried on the store’s entire inventory, Stingy declared them done. The disproportionately small pile of clothes on the checkout counter had a lot of pastel colors in it. 

Seth turned to Stingy, “Is it okay to wear that many... you know,  _girly_ colors?”

“Pink looks good on you,” Stingy said, seeing right through to Seth’s main concern, “It doesn’t matter what gender you are— if a color looks good on you, you should wear it.”

Seth smiled. He had been a little afraid of letting go of the color pink. It still remained his favorite color but he had felt odd wearing it recently, scared it made him look too much like a girl. Stingy’s statement gave Seth all the confidence he needed to take out his wallet 

“Oh no you don’t!” Stingy grabbed Seth’s wrist and pulled it back, pushing a gold credit card into the cashier's hand.

“Stingy!”

“No arguing! This is  _my_  shopping trip for you. I’m paying.”

It was like that for the next two stores they visited. By the end, Seth was weighed down with bags full of tee shirts, polo shirts, non-sport shorts, formal wear, summer clothes, winter clothes, and, Seth’s favorite, a package of boxers.

“One more stop,” Stingy announced. He stopped in front of a store with a pair of scissors on the sign, “This is  _my_ hair cut place. But I’ll let  _you_ get your hair cut here, if you’re ready.”

Seth gulped, “I think I am.”

As soon as they walked through the door, a tall woman with short blue hair waved at them She was wearing a half apron with the salon's logo on the front. “Hello, Stingy!” Her smile changed when she saw Seth. It became mischievous, “And who might _this_ be? You’re  _girlfriend_?” She winked.

Shoulders slumped, Seth let out a sigh. He placed the bags on the floor by the door and tried not to look as dejected as he felt. It was natural that strangers would still mistake him for a girl. So why did he feel so frustrated?

“ _Actually_ ,” Stingy crossed his arms and picked his chin up, “This is my  _boyfriend,_ Seth.” Then his face turned a deep red, “I- I mean, this is my  _friend_ Seth. Who is a boy. Not my  _boy_ friend, it’s not like that, but he _is_ a boy.”

The woman looked taken aback before giggling. She held out a hand to the still shocked Seth, “Sorry about that. I like to tease him. It’s very nice to meet you, young man!”

Seth grinned and took the hand, “Nice to meet you too!”

Stingy coughed and straitened his bow tie again.  


End file.
